


Caroline Forbes and Spring

by Ironcrusher54



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Kinda, More of a mention, Seasons, Soulmates, Spring Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcrusher54/pseuds/Ironcrusher54
Summary: literally the title
Relationships: Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Caroline Forbes and Spring

Caroline has always loved the Spring. She loves the trees with their beautiful leaves that came back after the fall. She loves the smell of the fresh air after it rains. She loves the weather; it’s not too cold or too hot. She also loves the feeling of the sun on her face and the wind in her golden blond hair. But most of all she loves watching the baby animals playing around in the forest and the sweet whispering tweets of baby birds in their nest waiting for food.  
She mostly loves the spring because that was when she met Klaus Mikaelson, who scared her while she was watching a baby fawn and it’s mother lying in the breeze. She never thought that she would have fell in the love with him or even date him, but he never gave up on getting her to say yes with his charming smile and ocean blue eyes. She never thought she would marry him but she did because apparently you can’t dodge fates plans or what the universe has planned for you, especially when it comes to soulmates.


End file.
